To Save A Life
by MistressDarkness
Summary: When Cordelia has a devasting vision, will she tell the others? Or will she risk both her's and Angel's lives? COMPLETE
1. Demon Damai

A/N- Guess wut? NEW FIC! YAY! lol...I will still continue with my others but one of my friends (not gunna mention names ;D) got me hooked on Angel so I'm writing this fic too!  
  
I made up the name of the demons listed in here cause call me superstitious or w/e u want, but I actually believe some of the crap that goes on in Buffy & Angel…not all, but some…long story but yeah.  
  
If you've read my other stories, you'd also know that I don't swear. What I am gunna do is make abbreviations for it though. Ex- bs, hel, dam, ahole, etc. If you don't like it and would rather make up your own stuff then just let me know in ur review. Thnx!  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned angel, honestly, it'd probably suck! lol…and Cordy wouldn't be dead. And neither would Fred. *mumbles* killing off the girls….evil…*end mumbling*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Demon Damai  
  
Angel looked up from his book to see Cordelia leaning her head in hand while surfing the web about the demon Gunn had run into on the way here this morning. Wesley resorted to his books as usual with Fred helping him. Gunn was downstairs sharpening some weapons for the battle. Angel went back to his book, feeling useless until the fight was to begin since the other jobs were all being done by his friends, no scratch that, by his family.  
  
He got up and put the book back after a controversy with himself over whether he should go check on everyone's progress. 'Heck, it beast doing this,' he told himself. He walked over to Cordy and leaned over her shoulder. "Any luck?"  
  
"Yeah, I think. It says that the Damai Gunn had a run in with normally travel alone and that they can jump really high. You think they would have some kind of other cool power huh? Like I don't know, flying, super strength-"  
  
"Cordy, how to vanquish it," he interrupted her.  
  
"Oh right. Ummmm, oh! Found it! Damai can only be killed with metal."  
  
"Will this do," Gunn questioned coming up behind them with his axe.  
  
"Yup," Cordelia responded cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, so where was he, um, she, er, it nesting," Angel asked, fumbling with his words.  
  
"On Oak Avenue, I know the spot. Go grab English and let's head out," Gunn smiled as he swung his axe over his shoulder.  
  
"WESLEY!!!"  
  
"Geeze Cordy! Could you yell any louder," Angel asked in pain to his sensitive vampire hearing.  
  
She smiled, "I could try!"  
  
"Please don't," Wesley and Fred said together coming into the room.  
  
"Alright! Let's get goin people," Gunn ordered enthusiastically.  
  
All five of them arrived at the place 10 minutes later. Gunn jumped out of the car first and lead the way. The others followed behind. Angel leaned toward and Cordelia and whispered, "Keep an eye on Fred, she's still new to this." She nodded. They saw the Demai feeding on god knows what as soon as they rounded the corner. "Dam, I actually got nothing to say to you." The demon looked up with his mouth full and face caked with blood. Everyone grimaced at the sight but regained their composure for battle.   
  
The guys ran ahead to fight while Cordy stayed back with Fred. Angel ran toward it with his sword out in front. The Damai jumped right over him and landed behind him. He kicked Angel in the back, knocking him off his balance. "I guess jumping really high does come in handy," Cordelia mused. From the ground, Angel swiped his leg around, knocking the Damai to the ground next to him. Gunn ran up beside the fighting two.  
  
"Angel! Move now," Gunn yelled. As soon as his friend was out of the way, he brought his axe down on the creature's neck, beheading it.   
  
"Guess I wasn't really needed for this one," Wes said quietly to himself.  
  
They watched for a moment as it melted into brown slime and sunk into the earth. Gunn looked skeptical. "That was a good thing right?"  
  
"Yes, Damai descend into the ground as an animal would decay into it," Wesley answered.  
  
"Good, then we're done. And without a big mess to clean up might I add," Cordelia came up behind them, making the three demon hunters jump in surprise. "Calm down, esh. I didn't think you guys would be so jumpy."  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't scare us if that's what you're thinking," Gunn replied too quickly.  
  
"Men just can't admit when they're scared," Fred said to herself. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. "It's true!"   
  
"Yup," Cordelia muttered under her breath as her and Fred turned to walk back towards the car.  
  
"I heard that," the guys all yelled together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: this was just an opening chapter. The next chapter will start off the main plot.   
  
As always, please REVIEW! I luv reviews *hugs self*… 


	2. Vision Priorities

A/N: NEW UPDATE! This has got to be a record for updating again this early :P  
  
Last time I forgot to say the time frame. It is sometime after Wolfram and Hart took over Cordy's visions and before Conner.  
  
Disclaimer- the word says it all…I disclaim the characters of Angel. The only thing I own is the word 'spasmed'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- Vision Priorities  
  
The Angel Investigations team walked back into the hotel discussing the Damai they had just taken care of. Cordelia went straight for the couch and sat down, stretching out her legs. Fred and Gunn hopped on top of the counter with Angel leaning casually against it. Wesley sat on the front steps. Gunn dropped the weapon bag on the floor. He saw the stare he received from Wesley. "I'll put them away later. Anyways, what's next for tonight?"  
  
"Quiet, I hope," Angel answered.  
  
"Well I hope for a generous wealthy someone to walk through that door with a problem that only we can help cause rent is almost due and we're $100 short," Cordy said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take of it. We always do," Wes reassured her.  
  
"I hope cause you all are not setting up camp in my living room again, no offense." Fred looked confused as Cordelia said this.  
  
"We had an incident a while ago that made us lose our first office so I had to stay at Cordy's until we found this place," Angel explained.  
  
Cordelia coughed and said the word 'shanshu' at the same time. She smiled at Wesley.  
  
"God woman, will you ever let that one go," Wesley said incredulously.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Fred watched from the side and giggled at everyone quarreling like little kids. She was happy to be back in the real world and to have found a family as great as these people. She was caught off guard by Gunn.  
  
"What are you laughin at?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she said innocently. He smacked her arm playfully.  
  
Cordelia suddenly sat upright with her hand going instinctively to her head. Angel went to her side and kept her from falling off of the couch, holding her hand until the vision passed. Wesley went for pain killers and water while Gunn grabbed a pad and pen off of the nearest desk. Fred watched, not sure what to do. They all looked so organized like it was a natural occurrence. 'It is a natural occurrence, but it shouldn't be,' she told herself. She still couldn't get use to watching her friend go through so much pain.  
  
Cordelia spasmed as the images flashed before her eyes:  
  
Her and Angel were walking down the dark street. She was snatched into an alley by a demon of some sort. Angel followed as quickly as possible. Something grabbed him from behind, two somethings. He struggled in their grasp as Cordelia was stabbed with their long claws, impaling her, killing her. Angel screamed and sunk to his knees. The demon then walked toward him with a stake. He looked up and tried to get away but he was over powered. In an instant, he was turned to dust and blown away…  
  
Cordelia screamed when she came out it and frantically looked around, her vision blurry. "Angel…" she whispered. As she got her voice back, she yelled louder for him.  
  
"Cordelia, it's okay, I'm right here."   
  
She looked in the direction the voice came from. Her normal vision returned, only to be blurred out again by tears. "Oh god," she whispered and hugged him to her, making sure he was really there. He held her while she cried, looking at the others confused but determined to stop whatever she saw that was causing her this much pain. He kept telling Cordy it was okay until she finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, feeling stupid for crying in front of them. She normally hid it until they left but this was different, she couldn't control herself. She hated that feeling.  
  
Fred retrieved some Kleenex and handed the box to the girl. Cordelia gratefully accepted. Not trusting her voice, she pointed to Wes and ushered him over for the pain killers. She gulped them down and signaled Gunn over with the pad. She began to sketch the demons she saw, with Angel watching over her shoulder. When she was done, she handed the pad over to him. She attempted to stand up but her knees gave way. Angel dropped the pad and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.  
  
"Why don't you rest awhile first? You can stay in my room," Angel offered.  
  
"That's okay, I'll be fine."  
  
"Cordy, please." She was surprised at the slight plead she heard in his voice. She gave in and tried to stand up again but failed. Angel picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. She felt kind of foolish but liked the feeling of being in his arms. Fred smiled to herself and remembered the time she had told Angel her thoughts about him and Cordelia. Kye-rumption is the word she used to describe them, meaning when two heroes meet on the field of battle and recognize their mutual fate. They looked right together. She was going to get them two together if it was the last thing she did. 'Maybe I should recruit Wesley and Charles for this one,' she planned to herself.  
  
Angel gently laid his seer down on his bed. "You didn't have to carry me up here. I could of walked," Cordelia tried to convince them both.  
  
"You couldn't even stand let alone walk."  
  
"I would of made it…somehow," she mused.  
  
"Just rest, I'll come by later to check on you."  
  
"You don't have to, I'm fine now. Really."  
  
"You can try that all you want but I know what I saw. Cordy, I've never seen a vision impact you so hard. What exactly did you see?"  
  
The thought made her gaze down sadly for a moment, making Angel regret asking her but knowing he'd have to find out eventually. "It doesn't happen to tonight, so can we please drop it, at least for now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"I will. Thanks Angel."  
  
"Your welcome," he said as he went to close the door behind him so they wouldn't wake her.  
  
Angel came back down the stairs. "She okay," Gunn questioned.  
  
"Yeah, she seems to be. She wouldn't tell me what she saw, just said that it doesn't happen tonight. I've never seen her like this. She's trying to be her normal self, but its just a cover up." He placed his hands over his face, sighing audibly into them. Fred got up and went over to sit by him, offering her support.   
  
Wesley went over and picked up the forgotten pad on the floor of the hotel. "Well maybe finding out what these are may help." He stared at the demons for a while before saying, "I haven't ever seen these before, they're remarkable, resembling more to an overgrown golem of some sort. Maybe from the same descent. I'll go look them up right away."  
  
"Thanks Wes," Angel said to the ex-watcher. Wesley smiled a 'your welcome' and went straight to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes, spasmed is a word to me. If you have read my other fics, you know that I have used it in there too. 


	3. Issues

A/N: incase any1 wants to know, these are the pairings- Cordy/Angel & probably Gunn/Fred.  
  
'….' is people's thoughts incase you didn't already know  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Issues  
  
An hour later, he went up to check on Cordy like he said he would. When he opened the door, he saw that she was having a nightmare of some sort. She had a film of perspiration on her face. She tossed and turned constantly. He walked over to her bed and kneeled down by it. Gently, he laid his cold hand on her shoulder to shake her awake. "Cordy, wake up. It's okay, it's just a nightmare. Cordy…" She awoke with a start, panting heavily. Her eyes were wide open. She looked over to Angel and sighed, trying to control her breathing. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little nightmare is all," she answered, hoping it was enough.  
  
"It's because of your vision isn't it?"  
  
"No, no, no! Just a normal nightmare," she lied.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."   
  
"Alright, just get some more sleep." She nodded her head and fell straight back to sleep. He sighed, she looked so stressed out.   
  
He walked back down the stairs to where the rest of his family was waiting. They looked up expectantly. "She's still sleeping," he said to avoid any awkward questions about her nightmare.  
  
Cordelia awoke again 45 minutes later. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall, 12:38am. 'I should get home," she thought to herself. She left the room quietly and looked down over the banister. Everyone was still there so sneaking out wouldn't be an option. She spotted her jacket and bag by the door and decided to just leave quickly. She walked downstairs fast but without much sound and grabbed her stuff on the way out the door. Everyone looked up and saw her go, with Angel hot on her heels. Just when she thought she had gotten away, she heard him coming up behind her.   
  
Cordelia sighed, making him aware that she knew she was being followed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, I just wanna get into something comfortable and relax in my own bed," she answered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Dennis will be worried if I don't come home tonight."  
  
"Do you want me to drive you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I can walk. I like the fresh air out here."  
  
"Then I'll walk with you."  
  
"Okay, if you really want to." He nodded and they walked toward Cordelia's place without much talking. She suddenly stopped dead and paled.  
  
Angel turned back and looked at her. "Cordy? What's wrong?"  
  
She ignored him for a minute and continued looking around. 'This is it, this is the place where it happens…' she thought to herself. 'Oh god, I can't let Angel come with me.' "It's nothing, just thought I saw a new store. I'll be fine from here, you can go back to the hotel."  
  
"It's fine, we're almost there anyways."  
  
"Exactly, I'll be fine for the rest of the way."  
  
"Cordy…"  
  
"Angel, please!" He was caught off guard by her sudden plead.  
  
"Cordelia, what's wrong?" This wasn't like her.  
  
"Angel, just please go back to the hotel. I'll tell you everything in the morning."  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong with this place? What's bothering you?" Suddenly it dawned on him. "Does this have anything to do with the vision?" He saw he reaction on her face and knew he had been right. "What happens up ahead that you don't want me to be there for?"  
  
"It's nothing, I can just travel faster by myself," she said quickly and started to run off.  
  
He grabbed her wrist before she could get far. "Cordy!"  
  
"Let me go Angel," she said in a warning tone.  
  
"No, not until you tell me what you saw in your vision."  
  
"Angel…"  
  
"No! Tell me Cordelia! Why don't you want me coming?!" He yelled at her demandingly.  
  
"Dam it! Because you die, Angel! You die! You die," she said the last sentence softer.  
  
He saw tears begin to well up in her eyes as he began to regret asking. She fell into him and she cried in his arms as they sunk to the ground on the sidewalk. He stroked her hair and held her, his mind wild with thoughts, 'How do I die? When does it happen? Why now? Why didn't Cordy tell me? Well at least that one I know.' He sighed.  
  
When she could finally speak again, she asked "Angel? Could you please just go back to the hotel?"   
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'll be okay," she lied. 'I can't tell him that I die too, or else he'll never let me go alone and we'll both just end up dying.' "They only go after vampires, they ignore humans."  
  
He nodded. "Alright, but call me as soon as you get home, promise?"  
  
"I promise. Good bye Angel," she said with another sniffle, realizing it would probably be her last good-bye.   
  
"Good night Cordy." He watched her turn around and go until he was sure she'd really be okay. Something didn't feel right but he ignored it, thinking it was just his recent realization that he could have died tonight.  
  
She turned around after hearing his footsteps. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She memorized him, wishing to never forget him. A rogue tear ran down her cheek, splashing onto her jacket. She sighed and turned around once again, facing the street that held her future, her short future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know there was some OOC in this chapter, but can you blame them?  
  
And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
And a special thanks to Karlie, my proof reader and the one who inspired me to write this fic! If not for her, this wouldn't be here rite now so thanks Karlie! I guess you all should be thanking her too. lol :D  
  
Anyways, Please Review! 


	4. Dooms Day

A/N: sorry for the late-ish update. My computer got a virus and I was gone for a long time. evil computer maniacs have nothing better to do than mess up my computer…  
  
Neways- I hope this chapter answers some of your questions and if it doesn't, I'll clear it up in the end. Watch for the answers though, cause I'm gunna try to sneak them in somehow.  
  
Disclaimer- come on, u should know me by now…  
  
Small Recap-"I'll be okay," Cordelia lied. 'I can't tell him that I die too, or else he'll never let me go alone and we'll both just end up dying.' "They only go after vampires, they ignore humans."  
  
Angel nodded. "Alright, but call me as soon as you get home, promise?"  
  
"I promise. Good bye, Angel," she said with another sniffle, realizing it would probably be her last good-bye.   
  
"Good night Cordy." He watched her turn around and go until he was sure she'd really be okay. Something didn't feel right but he ignored it, thinking it was just his recent realization that he could have died tonight.  
  
She turned around after hearing his footsteps. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She memorized him, wishing to never forget him. A rogue tear ran down her cheek, splashing onto her jacket. She sighed and turned around once again, facing the street that held her future, her short future.  
  
Chapter 4- Dooms Day  
  
Cordelia walked straight ahead, not really focusing on anything but her own thoughts. 'Okay, this is not one of my brightest ideas. Go up against creepy demon, probably get killed. But I'd be saving Angel from getting killed cause either way, I'm dead. Come on Cordelia, you can do this.' She started having second thoughts and stopped walking. 'No, I can't go back. It's too late now. If I don't go through with this, they'll come after us, they'll still be waiting. God, why did it have to be Gylia demons?! They always stick to their prey and I just happen to be on the menu. If I can take care of them then maybe they won't hurt Angel…'  
  
She started having a flash back of her vision from earlier tonight.   
  
Her and Angel were walking down the dark street. She was snatched into an alley by a demon of some sort. Angel followed as quickly as possible. Something grabbed him from behind, two somethings. He struggled in their grasp as Cordelia was stabbed with their long claws, impaling her, killing her. Angel screamed and sunk to his knees. The demon then walked toward him with a stake. He looked up and tried to get away but he was over powered. In an instant, he was turned to dust and blown away…  
  
"No…" she said out loud. "They don't want Angel, they want me. They want me and Angel was in the way. He came to save me and got killed, cause of me…" Cordelia took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Relax, he's not here. He's safe. But I'm not," she trailed off after hearing a sound in the disturbingly silent night. She looked to her left and saw it. The alley. She spun on her heels to keep going and almost screamed as the Gylia demon was standing right in front of her, a sinister smile plastered on his rough face.  
  
Angel walked back into the hotel, letting out a sigh. Wesley and Gunn looked up at the vampire. "Where's Barbie?" Gunn asked.  
  
"She went home," he responded in a far away tone.  
  
Wesley continued typing away at the computer as he voiced his question, "So why do you seem so tense?"  
  
"I don't know Wes, I have this bad feeling. Did you find anything on the demons Cordy drew?" He was hoping some news about them would only confirm that she would be alright and that the demons didn't touch humans.  
  
"Yes, actually. They are called Gylia demons. A nasty bunch. They play with their victims first. They are killed by anything impaling them. Thankfully for us, they ignore humans. Their favorite delicacy if you will, is seers. Apparently they feed off their power of visions."  
  
"Dam it, Cordelia!" Angel grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and took off out the door.  
  
Gunn looked to Wesley for a moment, giving him a confused expression. Wes's face just mirrored that of his associates'.  
  
Cordelia stared in shock at the demon before her while her vision kept replaying in her head. She quickly grabbed a stake out her back pocket and stabbed him but it didn't go all the way through. 'Crap, this is tougher than it looks-' just as she finished her thought she was shoved violently into the alley by an enraged Gylia. She regained her stance, revealing a dagger that was hidden away in her purse. 'I just hope those training sessions with Angel weren't for nothing.'  
  
Angel ran toward the curb, leaving the gate swinging behind him. He leaped into his car and sped off down the street.  
  
Cordy was having trouble, or at least she thought she was until another Gylia came up from behind her. He kicked her hard in the back, throwing her off guard while the other knocked the dagger away from her. She spun around, ready to face both opponents. She landed a side kick to the one her left while ducking a punch coming at her from the right. Surprising herself, she was doing okay but these demons had way more endurance than she did. She was beginning to tire. She had to keep going in order to stay alive.   
  
She slipped up once and that's all it took for them to get the upper hand. In one powerful blow she was sent flying. She screamed as her body made contact with the corner wall hard, leaving cracks in it. She groaned as she slid down the side. Her vision started to blur as the two Gylia approached her.  
  
Angel's car slowed as he neared Cordy's home, looking for her on the sidewalks. He stopped when he heard a scream. He knew that scream, that voice. He jumped out of his car and ran toward the darkened alley. He stopped as he saw one of the demons he recognized from Cordy's drawing, and her body huddled up in the corner. He gasped at the sight.  
  
Cordelia heard a gasp and looked up to see her vampire hero just beyond the Gylia that separated them.   
  
"Don't come any closer vampire!" It was the first time Cordy had heard the monster speak or make any sound for that matter.  
  
"Let her go, and I won't have to kill you," he tried to reason for his friend's safety.  
  
"Forget it! You'll never get your precious seer from me. She's mine now."  
  
He turned his back on Angel and closed the gap between him and Cordelia. Angel's eyes grew wide. He spied the dagger on the ground and ran for it. Suddenly it slid out of his reach. He was grabbed hard from behind by a different Gylia. One more stepped out of the shadows to aid his partner in restraining the vampire. Angel struggled against their vice grip on him. He glanced over to Cordelia and the demon hovering over her heavy-breathing form. She looked so dazed. The creature's hand flexed, revealing its long, sharp claws. Cordy's eyes widened in realization at the sight of them. In a swift movement, his nails impaled her body.   
  
"NOOO!!!!!" Angel screamed at the top of his lungs. He sunk down to his knees, reeling from what had just happened. "Cordelia…"  
  
The devil that had done the dirty deed walked toward the fallen vampire, picking up the stake that had done little in the beginning. "What a shame."  
  
Angel looked up with his teary eyes landing on the stake aimed at his heart. He began to struggle but it was no use in his emotionally weakened state. Just as he saw the wooden object near him, the demon screamed before a dagger protruded from his front side. He burned to ashes to be blown away by the wind. All that was left standing there was a girl, Cordelia, with a small grin on her face. Seeing her alive gave him new found strength. He used that and the surprise of seeing her alive against his two bewildered enemies. Both landed flat on their backs followed by two stakes impaling them. Angel heard a metallic object hit the ground and turned to see Cordelia losing her balance. He caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Cordy? Cordelia…Hang on, you'll be okay. I'll get you help, I promise."  
  
"Angel," she whispered his name as she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
A/N: For anyone who didn't catch why Cordelia went instead of going home with Angel was because she knew this demon and that it would track her down unless she went to it first, leaving Angel out of danger…which kinda didn't work neways. lol  
  
Thnx to liz, Francesca kasper, lily, Si.Crazy, AbiSnoCom for reviewing!   
  
And thnx to Karlie for proof reading! 


	5. You Have To Keep Hope

A/N: hey all! I'm gunna try to finish this before I go on vacation this summer cause idk if my dad has internet yet or not over there. If not, when I come baq you'll have a lot of chapters that I've written while there..if that made ne sense. But don't worry, I'm not leaving til the end of june I think. The earliest I'm leaving is June 12.  
  
Disclaimer- wish I owned them but I don't. I'm learning to move on…  
  
Chapter 5- You Have To Keep Hope  
  
"Cordy? Cordelia…Hang on, you'll be okay. I'll get you help, I promise."  
  
"Angel," she whispered his name as she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
"Cordelia! Stay awake! Please!" Angel shook her, trying to keep get to stay conscious but to no avail. He picked her up gently, trying not cause any further harm to his friend. He flinched when he heard her groan. He took off down the road towards his car, holding her against him, protecting her.  
  
Once he reached his car, he placed her lying down in the front seat, with her head resting in his lap. He started the engine and took off down the street with one hand holding Cordelia. Angel began to absently stroke her hair and whisper reassuring words.  
  
He sharply rounded the corner, almost hitting another car. He cussed under his breath as he swerved through all the cars, surprised by how many there were this time of night or morning rather. He arrived outside the hospital. He carefully picked her up once again, sprinting toward the E.R. entrance.   
  
"Someone! Help us! Please," Angel yelled out.  
  
"Please wait a minute, sir," a nurse told him.   
  
He wasn't going to take any of this crap right now, not when his best friend was dying in his arms. He walked past the receptionist and into the Emergency Room.  
  
"Sir! Stop! You can't go in there!"   
  
He didn't hear the lady calling to him. A doctor came over and immediately aided them.  
  
"It's okay, let me have her, she's in good hands." The doctor tried to persuade the vampire. Angel merely nodded and laid her down on the stretcher. Everything was happening in a daze. It was all so surreal. This shouldn't, this couldn't be happening. He watched as they rolled her off to a private section after applying pressure to her wounds. He tried to follow but they wouldn't let him. Fighting his way through, more doctors held him back until they could drag off him off to the waiting room.  
  
He sat there, staring into space. Just thinking about everything, replaying the whole fight in his mind. A thought popped into his head and he jumped straight up. He found a payphone near the restrooms. Fumbling with the coin in his pocket, he picked out two quarters, dropping a few pennies which he could care less about at the moment. He punched in a few numbers and waited for the ring.  
  
The other line picked up. "Hello? Angel Investigations, We help-"  
  
"Wes, its me"  
  
"Angel? Where have you been?" Hearing the sad tone of his, "What's wrong?"  
  
There was only silence from Angel.  
  
In a firmer voice, Wesley commanded, "Angel, what happened?"  
  
"Wes, get Gunn and Fred. I'm…I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Dear Lord. Is it Cordelia?"  
  
Angel nodded and then answered yeah after realizing his friend couldn't see him. "Please just get here and then I'll explain the rest."  
  
"Of course, We'll be there soon."  
  
Angel heard the click of the phone on the other end and slowly hung up himself.  
  
He walked over to the desk. "Can you please check on a patient for me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't check on anyone when they are in the E.R.," the receptionist politely answered.   
  
Angel went back over to his seat, and to his thoughts.  
  
Wesley hung up the phone, realization dawning on him. Cordelia, one of his first and only true friends, was in the emergency room this very moment. He took a deep breath and turned around to find Fred looking at him sadly.  
  
"Something is wrong, isn't it Wes," she asked. He could only nod his head. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Cordelia," he answered distantly. "She's in the emergency room."  
  
Fred's eyes instantly teared up. "Is she goin to be okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure Fred, I'm really not sure." He held Fred while she cried.  
  
Gunn came up the stairs and saw the two, immediately getting protective over Fred, but it was quickly erased when he realized she was crying. "Fred, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up to Wesley for him to tell Charles. The two men looked each to each other, "Cordelia is in the hospital, something happened and she's in the emergency room. We have to get there now." Gunn nodded and the tree walked outside into the cold of the dark morning.  
  
Angel looked up when he heard his name called to him. He turned to see his friends walking in through the door. He got up to greet them. They all hugged each other and then took a seat in the waiting room. Angel began to tell his story…  
  
After he was done, they all had tears in there eyes. "Is she gunna be okay?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I'm really not sure, she didn't look too good and they won't tell me anything." Angel clenched his fists, a sudden burst of anger shooting through him. "I should of done something, I should have been able to stop them. I should've saved her."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Fred yelled at him, surprising everyone. "She's not dead so stop talking like she is!" She burst out in tears as she leaned on Gunn. He held her.   
  
Angel stared down at the ground, "I'm sorry, it's just, at one point during the fight I thought she was dead, and it scared me, hurt me. I don't want that, to feel that again." A tear slid down his cheek.   
  
Fred lowered her head in apology. Gunn whispered, "It's okay, we're all a little high strung."  
  
They all stayed like that for hours, huddled together, worried, scared, nervous, upset and everything else that could be expected in a moment like this one. A door was heard opening and closing. All four heads looked up at the same time to see a doctor walking towards them. Angel recognized him from earlier, the doctor he had given Cordelia over to. They all rose and walked over to where the man dressed in white was standing…  
  
A/N: Sorry but this has to be the best cliffhanger I've ever written (that doesn't tell ya much bout me huh?). Anyways, read and review! The more reviews, the sooner my chappies go up!

ffn won't let me put up my pretty seperators nemore :(  
  
Thnx to Karlie for editing my chapter once again!  
  
Karlie-"Argh for your evil cliffhangers! [shakes fist] grrr! Lmao"  
  
And thanx to every1 who reviewed-


	6. Recovery?

A/N: srry for the long wait but finals are finally over! YAY! And so is skewl!!! YAY AGAIN!  
  
Disclaimer- Joss is one lucky guy…  
  
Recap: They all stayed like that for hours, huddled together, worried, scared, nervous, upset and everything else that could be expected in a moment like this one. A door was heard opening and closing. All four heads looked up at the same time to see a doctor walking towards them. Angel recognized him from earlier, the doctor he had given Cordelia over to. They all rose and walked over to where the man dressed in white was standing…  
  
Chapter 6- Recovery?  
  
The doctor approached the group with a grim look on his face. Angel stepped forward. "How is she?"  
  
The man in the white uniform looked at him with a small smile, "She'll be fine. We have moved her to recovery. She does have many injuries though including a few broken ribs, a small concussion, and a broken collar bone. There was also internal bleeding which we managed to stop."  
  
"Can we see her yet?"  
  
"Well normally I wouldn't allow it just yet, but since you brought her to me instead of listening to the nurse at the front desk, which probably saved her life, you may go see her. She's still unconscious at the moment. You can find Ms. Chase in room 302."  
  
"Thank you so much." Angel shook the man's hand. The four people headed down the hall to room 302.  
  
Angel softly opened the door and looked around. Cordelia peacefully lay on the hospital bed dressed in one of those outfits she hates so much. She had her own room. They all took chairs by her bedside. Angel held Cordy's hand as he observed her. She had some braces on, as well as a few machines hooked up to her including an I.V. and a heart monitor. The constant beeping rang throughout his ears. Various bandages covered her body. She looked so fragile, so weak. It just wasn't right. He sighed audibly, exchanging sad looks with his friends.  
  
After an hour, Angel finally spoke up. "Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? I'll stay with her tonight."  
  
"Are you sure," Fred asked, "cause we could all stay."  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm sorta nocturnal anyways. And plus, I need some one to be able to run Angel Investigations tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, but call us if you need anything," Gunn answered. The three rose and left after giving Cordy one last look.  
  
Angel turned his attention back to the sleeping beauty. He closed his eyes for a second, surprised that when he reopened them, they were moist with tears. One slipped out. He held onto her hand tighter. In a cracked voice, he spoke. "Why couldn't you have just come back to the hotel with me? Why did you have to go face them? You knew they went after seers, didn't you? God, you pis me off so bad when you do stuff like this. Just please, focus on getting better right now. I need you Cordelia. I need you."  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes slightly and registered his image. She gave a small smile. "Hey Angel," she whispered in a hoarse tone.  
  
He looked at her face as another tear escaped. "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got rammed with a forklift. You?"  
  
"I'm sitting here aren't I?"  
  
Cordy gave a light chuckle which caused a bout of coughing while she held her ribs gently. Angel watched concerned. "I'm fine. Coughing is nothing. You get too worried."  
  
"Like tonight? When you went out by yourself and lied to me?"  
  
She turned away from him. She knew he would bring it up eventually but she hoped not so soon. "Angel please, not now. Later, when I'm more…with it."  
  
He nodded which got a silent 'thanks' from the girl. They just sat like that for awhile, staring at each other, holding hands. "You should go back to sleep."  
  
"And you should actually go to sleep."  
  
"I'm not the one who needs it."  
  
"I'm not the one who never gets it."  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. He knew he wasn't going to win this one, whether she ill or not. "Alright, let's make a deal. I'll go to sleep after I make sure you're sleeping. Deal?" Cordelia nodded as she closed her eyes. "Good-night Cordy."  
  
He listened to heartbeat and breathing as they reached a rhythm. He noticed her breathing a little shallow, most likely due to her broken ribs. He glanced at the monitors every so often to make sure everything was running smoothly. A nurse came by to check on her a few times and administer medicine. She unfortunately had to wake Cordelia up for that part, which displeased Angel as he was one who had to get her to fall back to sleep and it seemed to get harder every time.  
  
The next morning he ordered food from a little menu they gave him to fill out for her. He choose some of her favorite foods that were okayed by the doctor. Cordelia had just woken up when they delivered waffles and eggs. "Morning," he whispered.   
  
She looked around confused. She spotted him and then squinted for a second. "You, I know you…" she trailed off. It hurt him to have her not remember who he is but he had to keep in mind that it was only the concussion.   
  
"Cordelia, it's me, Angel."  
  
"Angel! I remember…" she trailed of again.  
  
"Cordy, please eat something." She nodded. He watched her while she ate, sometimes making funny faces at the hospital food's taste. Angel spotted a doctor and stepped outside for a moment after reassuring her that he would return.  
  
Angel asked softly, "She is getting better right?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, she seemed fine when she woke up last night, but this morning she barely remembered me."  
  
"It's just the concussion setting in. She doesn't have too bad of one so it should only last a week or so. She got lucky."  
  
"Thanks." The doctor nodded in reply and left to go check on his other patients.  
  
Angel slipped back in the door. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little, my head is kinda spinning a little but otherwise okay," she answered as she lay back down into the pillows after finishing eating. He took the tray away and held her hand. She looked at it for a minute, and then back up at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered so softly that he could only hear it with his vampire hearing.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not remembering you earlier, I feel bad about it."  
  
"Don't, It's your concussion, it can't be helped."  
  
"That's the problem," a tear slid down her cheek, "I can't control it, I have no control over it." She bit her bottom lip to keep from letting any more tears out. She let out a sarcastic chuckle, "I go from being Queen C to crying in a hospital bed. How lame is that?"  
  
"It's not lame. It's-"  
  
"HEY! Yo! Barbie is up guys!" She could hear Gunn before he even came in the room. She smiled as he, Fred, and Wesley walked in the room carrying balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals.   
  
Angel laughed at them trying to fit through the door. "Geeze, did you guys buy the whole store?!"  
  
"Almost entirely," Wesley breathed as he squeezed by. Cordy tried to stifle a laugh. "Go ahead and laugh. Actually, I find this quite funny too," he smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry, I just never thought I'd see you carrying a huge teddy bear," she giggled again.  
  
"Well I'm glad your feeling better at his expense," Gunn smirked.  
  
"Hey! What about you and your purple roses," Wesley countered.   
  
"Purple roses?" Cordy raised an eyebrow at the tough guy.  
  
"What?! They're pretty…" Gunn tried to defend himself.   
  
That was it. Cordy lost her control and broke out into laughter. She started coughing again from laughing too hard. They all looked at her with concern evident on their faces. "Wow, you guys are just as bad as Angel," she said as she pointed over her shoulder to the figure clad in black.  
  
Fred came over and handed her some balloons with the words "get well" and her name plastered on them. "Here, we had these done for you."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Thanks Fred, all of you." She eyed Wesley, "So does that mean that YOU chose the giant teddy bear?!" She smirked as she saw him blush slightly. "Thanks guys, this really helpe-" she was cut short as her mind erupted in a vision. She groaned in pain. Angel looked on cussing and mumbling under his breath about her not being ready to have another vision so soon. She snapped out of it, wheezing heavily. He helped her sit up. "um, a girl. She was running from a big, slimy, blob demon. That taste does wonders for my sore throat," she added sarcastically. "It was on the corner of North Main and James Burrow. Please be careful."   
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead as he headed off with Gunn. "Keep an eye on her," he whispered to Wes.   
  
Wesley nodded in response. "Of course." He rang in a doctor for some headache medicine for Cordelia. She took it silently and stared out the window, lost in thought.  
  
A/N: wow, this one actually took me over a week to write due to writer's block. I had everything planned out up to here…lol. O well, here comes the unexpected. :D 


	7. The Impending Argument

A/N: I'm back from vacation and school started so it's back to the old routine. O joy…

okay, i know how i said i don't swear, and i don't, but for the sake of my stories i will make an exception. and to any of my friends who read this, swearing on here doesn't count! lol

Small recap: Cordelia is recovering in the hospital. She avoids the talk with Angel about the night she was attacked. Everything was going great when she gets struck with a vision. Angel leaves to take care of it unwillingly.

* * *

Chapter 7-The Impending Argument

6 days later, Cordelia was released home. Angel only left her side once, when he went to go take a shower cause Cordy had complained about the smell being worse than the hospital stench. Although very against it, she needed a wheelchair.

Angel and the others thought it would be best if Cordelia stayed at the hotel where someone would always be there to keep an eye on her incase she needed anything. And plus, climbing those stairs to her apartment would be a pain since someone had just happened to break the elevator. Thank god for the one at the Hyperion.

Angel brought her up to a room next to his that he had had Fred and Gunn fix up over the past few days. "Oh thank god I can get out of this wheelchair! Anything is better than this!"

"Even being bedridden?"

Cordy's face went serious for a second, "You're leaving the wheelchair here right?"

Angel smirked at her. "Yes, It'll be right next to your bed." He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "You're feeling better?"

"Yeah, not so much with the coughing anymore thank god. I thought my lungs were gunna come out. The noggin seems to be remembering everything clearly again. As far as the impaling part goes, there's pain."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well that's going to take a little while to go away." His face grew grim. "Cordy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"That night, when you were attacked, when did…how…_why_?" He had a confused but stern look on his features.

Cordelia sighed, "Can we please not talk about it? I really don't-"

"Cordelia, you've been avoiding this ever since it happened. I want answers, I need answers, and I need them _now."_

Her eyes shifted down, "I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"And you thought you dieing wouldn't hurt me?!"

"It wasn't suppose to go like that! I swear! My vision, I told you that I saw you die, well the reason you died was because of me and I couldn't let that happen! Not as long as I could stop it!"

"But not at the risk of your own life! We have always changed the outcome of your visions before and we could of then-"

"I changed the outcome on my own! And no one died so it's all okay-"

"It's not all okay! Look at you! Your bedridden, were hospitalized for about a week, had surgery, almost died might I add, and need help to even get around! That's not an outcome I would go for."

"And it's not one I wanted to go for either but it happened okay? Everyone is alive and that's all that matters."

"How can you say that in your condition?"

"Because it's me in this condition and not you!"

"I have fast healing! I could have been healed 6 days ago!"

"Not if you had a stake through your heart you couldn't of! Look, in this vision that you think you know sooo much about, we BOTH died. Happy now? Still wanna 'change the outcome'? Cause I honestly don't know if any of us would of made it out!"

Angel wiped is hand over his face, "That's not what I mean and you know it. If you had let me come and not been so stubborn about it-"

Cordelia cut him off mid sentence, "Stubborn? I didn't exactly see you follow me anyways like you normally do. And don't even tell me you normally don't cause I know when you're there. We've spent over 5 years together including Sunnydale."

"Well I wasn't exactly peachy with the idea of it!"

"If you were there and I got pulled into the alley, you would of ran to help me right?"

"Of course I would ha-"

"Yes or no answer."

"Yes."

"Don't you see? It wasn't you they were after! It was me! If you didn't go after me in my vision, you would have lived!"

"And you would of died, not an option."

"Well you dieing wasn't an option either."

"So you should of come back with me to the hotel!"

"They follow their prey, they must of already knew about me or something."

"And their prey are seers," Angel concluded.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Wesley told me, that's why I went back, cause I knew you'd gotten yourself into more trouble."

"Excuse me?! Me getting myself into trouble?! You don't think I was scared out of my mind?! Scared of them killing me, scared of them torturing me, scared of you coming back for me and dieing, scared of you finding me dead in an alley, scared of how our friends would take it, scared of the demons, just scared of everything!" At that point, Cordelia broke down into tears. "I was just plain scared Angel! But I knew it was the only way to keep you and the gang safe, _alive_. I couldn't let those monsters get my family too…" Her voice grew faint as she whispered out the last sentence.

Angel's face softened as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I was scared too. I didn't want to lose you and then when I thought you were dead I just, gave up. I couldn't take it, the thought of you dieing on me." He chuckled slightly, "Just ask Wes, Gunn, and Fred how I was in the hospital. I think I scared _them_."

Cordy smiled at the thought, "See? What would you do without me saving your ass all the time?"

He smiled back, "Okay, I get it. Just please, don't do that again?" She nodded in response but neither were certain if she would keep to her word on that subject. He knew he probably wouldn't if Cordelia asked him that question. Her nod was the best he was going to get so he let it slide. "You should get some sleep."

"Not with the sleep again! Geeze, can't you think of anything else?! OH! Idea! How about renting some movies for tonight? We can all watch them! Just one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Send Gunn to go get the movies?"

"Why?"

"Because you would pick an old movie, Wesley would get either a history movie or something to do with supernatural phenomenon, and Fred would get something to do with physics."

"So why Gunn then?"

"Cause he'd most likely get an action movie thank god!"

"You know I could pick an action movie."

"Your definition of an action movie is probably two Irish guys fighting in a bar."

"And that's not action," Angel asked innocently with a smirk on his face.

Cordelia made a 'pfft' noise and turned over on her side. Angel laughed at her actions and walked out of the room. She looked behind her to see him shut the door. She fell asleep with a peaceful smile graced on her lips.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to end it there cause #1- idk where else to take this story to #2-I think that's a pretty spot to stop, if it keeps goin too long, it will probably just begin to suck after a while. lol

If you guys want to see it continue and have any ideas on what should happen, then let me know in your review. Thanks!


End file.
